A Flame Dying Out
by NaLu Fan Elesa
Summary: A NaLu story. An easy job, a tragic death. What will happen to Natsu, Lucy and Happy on this job? Who will die? How will the guild react? "I love you too, more than anything" Warning: I am Turkish so I have a bad English. I may have a lot of mistakes.
1. A New Job

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story so I am pretty excited.**** I am Turkish so I may have a bad grammar and vocabulary. I'm so sorry!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail…**

**A Flame Dying Out**

**Lucy's POV**

Another normal day on Fairy Tail… Natsu was fighting with Gray as always. Erza was trying to stop them but it was harder than it used to be with a broken arm. –She got injured on a mission and it was my fault- I was watching them as I heard Mirajane calling me. I walked towards the bar and smiled at her.

-Aren't you forgetting something?

I was confused. _What does she mean? Is it an important day? Or…_

-OH NO MY RENT!

I remembered that I forgot to pay my rent and also, I realized that I didn't have any money.

-I-I gotta go on a job. Thanks Mira!

I sighed as a paper covered my sight.

-Wh-what? What is this?

I looked at Natsu's face then I took the paper and started reading;

-A job? Hmm.. So we have to get rid of some bandits and… 70.000 jewels right away?! Is that a joke? 70.000 jewels for getting rid of some bandits?! We gotta get this job! Natsu let's-

-Sure…

I was a bit confused but I didn't mind. 70.000 jewels would be enough for my rent and also, the job looked pretty easy. It was like, my dream job. You fight some mages and get 70.000 jewels right away. –But I never thought it would turn out like this-

I ran out of the guild to get my keys as I told Natsu that I'd be right back.

**Time skip-On train station-**

It took 30 minutes to get to train station. Happy had to carry Natsu to station because he was refusing to go by train. He hates transportation and he always gets sick. Sometimes, I really feel bad for him.

The ride was like all the other rides. Natsu was lying on my lap, sleeping and Happy was sitting on Natsu's head, talking about fishes but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of how such an easy job's prize would be that high. Were those bandits pretty powerful? _Well, I have Natsu by my side so I don't think that it will be hard to get rid of them. It's like, I have a portable flamethrower. _

I looked at Natsu's sleeping face. He was so cute. His hair was tangled. He had a very peaceful expression on his face and he was smiling while he was sleeping.

I don't know how long I daydreamed but suddenly I realized that we arrived to Lavender town so I woke Natsu up.

-Natsu… We've arrived.

In seconds, Natsu got out of train yelling.

-Finally! It's over! I made it!

When I got off the train he grinned. Happy was still on his head.

-Let's go Lucy! We have some bandits to beat up!

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Also, please tell me if I have mistakes because I want the second chapter to be better. ^-^ I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. The Basement

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (****but I think I just found what to wish for new year…)**

"_Let's go Lucy! We have some bandits to beat up!"_

I have never thought I would miss his voice that much…

I messed up everything when we got to the town. _**EVERYTHING.**_

I just started to walk around like there was nothing dangerous but well, there was _**something dangerous**_that made the whole town run away. The town was empty. Totally empty. And I was walking around talking to Natsu and Happy without even thinking what would happen if the bandits heard us.

And I got captured by one of them 10 minutes after we got off the train. I couldn't even see him coming. I just felt a hand on my wrist, then another hand hit me and I lost my consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a basement. _Probably basement of an abandoned house… _I was tied and my keys were missing. _Those son of… They stole my keys. Now I have nothing to defend myself. Where is Natsu? Is he safe? _

I heard someone was coming so I crawled and tried to hide behind some old furniture. A light filled the room when a tall, black haired mage opened the door. He was wearing black jeans and a strange coat. A kind of coat that you usually don't wear in summer… He was on his thirties. I realized that he didn't have a guild mark -maybe he had one on his legs or… somewhere I don't really want to see-

-Wow, you are more beautiful than I thought you would be.

But… How could he see me while I was hiding? X-ray eyes?

-Come out girl. There is a mirror behind you so I can see you.

Mirror? I looked behind and saw the mirror. The mirror was pretty big and it was reflecting my back. How could I be that careless? I crawled out and started a staring contest with him. It was me who looked another way first so he had a great chance to start a conversation.

-So, what do you think about my basement? I hope you like it because it will be your new home for a couple of days. Also, you have some precious keys. We will be selling them tomorrow morning so say goodbye to them…

He took my keys out of his pocket and showed them.

-You are not getting away with this. When we are done, we will leave this place with my keys and 70.000 jewels. Natsu is probably on his way to save me.

He was… But at the same time, he was on his way to die…

-Well, I don't care about that pink haired child.

_Child? What a nice name to call a 17 year old boy… Then, you should be a teen eh?_

-He won't be able to reach here. My guards will get rid of that brat.

-Guards?

-Other members of my gang. They are not that important. They are just some weak mages –for me- but it won't be too hard for them to take care of your precious Natsu.

-He will turn your "guards" into ashes.

-Well it doesn't matter now. as long as I'm here, there is no way he can get you back. Don't worry, I won't do something bad to you. And now, let's take a look at these keys…

He looked closer at each key. Then he looked at me and grinned.

-I will gain enough money to buy a mansion if I sell these. But what about you? Should I keep you, or kill you right here?

I started to tremble. Cold. It was cold. I was freezing in the middle of summer. How nice. For a second, I missed my portable flamethrower and my portable heater more than I ever did. Was I scared? Scared of death? Or was it really cold? I really wanted to punch this bastard right in the face.

-Tell me Lucy; Which one do you prefer? You can be my maid. Or do you prefer dying? Well it would be pretty fun if I killed you in front of your "lover's" eyes. Watching him suffer… It is your choice but I don't have much time so hurry please…

-Well let me tell you what _I_ prefer. I prefer handing your dead body to the man who made this request, get that damn jewels and leave this place. And just to let you know, I don't have much time either…

That voice… _Portable flamethrower has arrived._ Happy was floating behind him, staring at the black haired mage. I finally took a deep breath and smiled.

-You are late!

Natsu looked at my eyes and grinned.

-But I came anyways…

**Aaand this is the second chapter. I know I'm not good at finding chapter names but whatever. Please tell me what do you think of this one. I don't have enough time to write every day but I will try to update as soon as I can. See you guys later :3 Don't forget to review your thoughts –and correct my mistakes-**


	3. Mother Nature Cries When

**Sorry! I'm late! So here we go…**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (but I would like to…)**

A huge fight started between black haired mage and Natsu before I could even realize what was going on. A sword appeared in black haired mage's hands. Happy was trying to untie me while I was yelling;

-Natsu be careful! His sword! Natsu!

-Natsu! Lucy this thing is so strage I can't un-… NATSU!

Well it didn't really help him…

-You are going to pay! How dare you hurt Lucy! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_

-Oh my, a dragon slayer, huh? This will be pretty exciting…

I realized that his sword was sparkling. He held the sparkling sword gently with both of his hands and slowly, he lowered it and the moment sword touched the ground, I heard a strange noise -a metal noise- as new blades appeared in front of another slow move he sent the blades flying and they headed to Natsu.

-NATSU!

He stopped and tried to defend himself with his arms. When the first blade touched Natsu, a bright light filled the basement so I had to close my eyes. Happy hugged my arm. I felt the rope. It was probably too confusing for Happy to untie this rope.

-N-natsu..?

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw him between some old furniture, his back leaned against the old green wall.

-Natsu! Are you alright I-

I tried to move. Then I remembered that I was still tied. I tried to escape. I tried to run to Natsu. I wanted to protect him but I was hopeless. Just because of some ropes…

-Y-you bastard…You can't get r-rid of me… that… easily… I-I won't… give up…

-You think so? Well, tell it to my sword…

He tried to get up. He told his brain to move his legs but his brain denied. I shook my head. _No way… Natsu Dragneel… He lost that easily?.. NO! It is not over. Natsu can't die here… I won't let that bastard hurt him…_ So I did something silly.

-Oi! Scaredy cat! Didn't you have plans about killing me first? You have a mind like a sieve… Come on, try to kill me. I dare you, you bastard!

I waited for a moment. _Please leave him alone, please leave him alone… I'm here… Just… Just… _

As I hoped, he turned to me… He grinned and started walking towards me, rubbing his sword. I had nothing to defend myself. My keys were in his pocket. I looked at Natsu's eyes. Those shocked black eyes that I will never see again… He whispered.

_No…_

I smiled and whispered.

_Run…_

I saw him getting up, then I closed my eyes. _He will be safe now. _Then, I heard that black haired mage swing his sword and I started laughing. _I won't even feel pain. I will die in peace. I will die, knowing MY Natsu survived…_

When I heard the voice of his sword ripping flesh, my eyes were still closed. I felt something like water splashing to my head, but no pain… No pain at all… _What?_

When I opened my eyes, I realized something red was covering my face. _B-blood? What is happening? _I wiped the blood as I saw something white… _Natsu's scarf… N-no… No… not him… Please… _I was afraid to look up. I was afraid of seeing his rosy pink hair. I was afraid of seeing a sword that ripped his chest.

I was afraid of the reality that he was dying in order to protect me… Then I realized something. It was snowing… In the middle of summer…

-Mother Nature cries when a Dragon dies… Farewell Natsu Dragneel…

**And, ıt is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you like it. I think I have a lot of mistakes in this one, more than others, so please don't mind. I'm not familiar to these kind of things. Also, I'm sorry for being late. I had some important exams and a lot of homework. Don't forget to review! Bai for now, minna!**


	4. I Love You Too

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm so late! I have a lot of homework nowadays so ****probably, I'll only be able to write on weekends. I have good plans for this chapter though… NIAHAHAHAH :3**

**Oh and… Sadly… I do not own Fairy Tail…**

"_Mother Nature cries when a dragon dies. Farewell Natsu Dragneel…"_

I was staring at this scarf with a blank face as Natsu used his last strength to punch the black haired mage and sent him flying. He hit the wall. _CRACK!_ I heard the noise when most of his bones cracked and he fell unconscious.

Natsu… He kneeled down in front of me, facing me. The sword was still in his chest. He couldn't even sit properly.

- J-just h-hang in there… H-Happy will get h-help…

I looked at Happy. _JUST GO AND GET SOMEONE ,EXCEED! I NEED YOU! _ Happy slowly moved, not wanting to leave his companion but he had no choice. He closed his eyes and suddenly flew away, probably crying. _Fast... Everything depends on you Happy, please be fast..._

Then

Then I realized something. _It's a joke, right? Please. Please don't tell me that Happy managed to untie me. Please don't tell me that I was able to move all this time..._ And sadly, it was right. I slowly moved my arms. I could still feel the rope but it wasn't tight. I closed my eyes and suddenly hugged Natsu.

I could feel it. I could feel the sword. It slightly ripped my shirt but I kept hugging Natsu. I didn't have time to worry about some piece of cotton.

-Lucy...

-Don't try to talk Nats-...

-I-I'm scared...

_What? Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer is scared?.. No, he is probably just messing with me, trying to be dramatic but I won't be taken in._

-I'm s-scared of leavin' you guys behind.

His voice was shaking. He was now breathing faster. Faster than he should. I felt a tear running down my face. _Don't talk like you are going to die, moron. Where is that stubborn Natsu? Giving up that easy?_ I opened my mouth but words just wouldn't come out.

-I'm s-scared o-of b-breaking everyone's h-

He started coughing. I felt something wet on my back. _Tears? Blood?_ Well, I didn't want to know. I was too afraid of learning. _The strongest, weirdest,annoying, most stubborn and the craziest Dragon Slayer in the world just can't cry in his last minutes. No! What are you doing Lucy? You are the one who is giving up!_ As my tears were soaking Natsu's scarf, I waited. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to scream but my voice, my mouth refused.

-P-promise me... Promise me *cough* that you won't cry when I... *sigh* Promise me...

My hand moved to his hair that was now more like red because of blood. I slowly caressed his hair. _You'll be alright, Natsu._

-I love you, Lu-Lucy H-Heart... Heartphilia...

That's when he stopped talking. That's when I felt that his chest was not moving. That's when I hugged him tighter and laid on the ground behind him, covered with his blood, staring at his face which had a really peaceful expression. _  
_

That's when the most important human in my life died...

I was left. Alone. I closed my eyes. I was tired of crying. It was painful but I smiled. I smiled dreaming of his Onyx eyes, rosy pink hair. _I love you too, Natsu Dragneel, more than anything else..._

**Aw come on! I had really good plans for this chapter but look what I did! I was going to make everyone cry but then I ended up staring at a Turkish paragraph (the one that I was going to translate into English and use as this chapter) face-palming and thinking that I messed up with the English translation but whatever! Don't forget to review. See you guys later!**


	5. Best Place To Visit In Your Last Moment

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I had a lot of homework and exams so I wasn't able to update for a REEEEAAALLY long time. So here I go! I hope you'll like this last chapter…**

**I do not own Fairy Tail :c**

Lucy's POV

_**Time Skip**_

Their faces.

Shocked.

Broken.

Hurt.

Staring at the bloodied body in my arms.

Hopeless.

Alone.

As I kneeled down, unable to cry. I felt cold. So cold. Alone in the starry night. I slowly took his scarf off and hugged it. _Feels like him… Smells like him… Warm… I'm alone now…_

Natsu's POV

_Cold… Where am I?.. I can't see anything… I can't feel anything… I can't remember anything…_

Everything was dark. I wasn't able to move. I wasn't able to do anything. Was I dead? No. No way. _Why?.._ I couldn't remember anything. _How?.. _

It felt like forever but then, I saw a light. What was it? What was going on? As the light spread around, memories flashed in my mind. Fairy Tail, Igneel, my friends, Lucy…

Then I found myself in guild's backyard. No one was around. I walked around for a while, hoping to learn where they were. I asked a villager but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Did you know? A member of Fairy Tail died. "

_What?! Who?.. Oh… I get it now…_

Suddenly a strong wind blew and I , actually the last piece of my existence, was carried away. In the end, I was standing in a cemetery, next to a big tomb. Everyone was there. Everyone.

Crying.

Master, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, even Gajeel and Laxus.

"H-he was a s-strong mage. He was, like my child and he… And he…"

_I can't believe it Master. You can't even make a proper sentence…_

Then I saw her.

Lucy Heartphilia.

Holding my scarf, crying.

_I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry…_

She slowly walked to my tomb, then kneeled down. Everyone stared at her, ın silence, hoping her to say something.

But she didn't. She just stood there looking at… Me? She wasn't looking at the tomb. She was looking at the place my "spirit" was standing.

Then she smiled and showed me the scarf, like she was trying to give it to me. I slowly moved, and tried to touch the scarf, but I couldn't. It felt strange. I felt like…air… No arms, no legs.

After a while, she slowly turned to my tomb, tied my scarf to it, got up and slowly walked away with others. I was alone now.

"Best place to visit in your last moments…"

_Lucy?_

She was standing about 50m far from the tomb. She didn't say anything more and this time she didn't look back. She just left.

As the last piece of my existence started to disappear, I saw something. A neat handwriting on my scarf.

And in my very last second, I was thinking of a sentence. The sentence on my scarf.

-I love you too, Natsu Dragneel, more than anything else…-

**And… DONE. I hope you liked this fanfic. Please leave a review. I will be back with new fanfics, new tragedies… :)**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
